youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Crafting Vegeto
Crafting Vegeto (born May 3, 1996) is a YouTuber posting mainly Gaming videos now as he stopped making as much Minecraft videos, and thus was a very talented Parkour map maker. Indeed, he gained popularity with his map series : " Drug Run ", where all of them were played by SkyDoesMinecraft, Munching Brotato, and Deadlox, among many others. Nevertheless, he is now growing faster, and more efficiently, concentrating on different style of videos ; It goes from Trolling to gaming, and even Anime vines ! His channel has truly become a unique style of videos and content. Origin CraftingVegeto, or Samy (Goes by the name of Sam) has been inspired by many YouTubers including Skydoesminecraft, Deadlox and Huskymudkipz. Indeed his first video was about Quentin. In 2013's Summer, he made Quentin admit that he is a fish and not an amphibian during the St.Jude's hosptial for children Live stream. Since that precise day, he decided to go venture on YouTube. Though it took Sam quite some time before making videos, and wasn't very active at first. His channel started getting truly active after he made his first Minecraft map "Drug Run 1", which got popular very fast, and helped him get into having an uploading schedule. Personality Sam's personality is quite unique. He is more than energetic, as one could say he is absolutely crazy. He is actually known and loved for being quite the nut head, and is not scared to show it in his videos ! For instance, he can easily go haywire in any video, scream his lungs out, or act drugged out. More or less what the person above is trying to say ; He takes cocaine snorts in the middle of recordings to give him that edge to win. (Not true.) Ongoing Series Crafting Vegeto's most popular ongoing series are probably the following: * Cancerous Omegle Trolling * Who's Your Daddy * Attack on Titan TRIBUTE GAME * Crafting Videos (Discontinued ?) * Weird games w/ Kyle * Try not to Laugh * MLG illuminati series on YouTubers * .EXE Games * Try not to laugh challenge * Minecraft Alone * Minecraft Drug Run * Talk With Subs (ENDED) * Sexy Saturdays (ENDED) Attributes Vegeto Army The fan base, or the Subscribers have a specific name, and that is the "Vegeto Army". Now this name is often used with the hashtag #VegetoArmy whenever Vegeto needs the community, or wants to show love to a friend or fan in need. ( " Show him love VegetoArmy ! " for instance). Dark Humor Crafting Vegeto is quite known for his dark jokes, mainly focused on racist jokes. Even though no one in the group is actually racist, the majority of the videos are based on racist jokes that can go quite far. Nevertheless, there is no hate due to the fact that it's really well done, and constructed, and always manages to make people scream and laugh at the same time. Friends A list of all collabs Vegeto has done : * Deadlox * Bodil40 * AshleyMarieGaming * Ghosteez * Baki961 * Simonhds90 * KylePlaysMC * JackieBear * Nass * RileyTheDirewolf * Patokia * KimBlue Gaming * Abagail Flare * TeamSilverSpark * DutchSnowman * GamingFelix Quotes * "I hope you get ass cancer" * "suck my ass" * "I got an ass in my ass" * "Everything is a dildo if you're brave enough" * "Deez nuts." * "You're a niglet." * "Shit in my asshole!" Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers